Two Minds, One Body
by Winter Rainbows
Summary: Leo finally finds Ogygia, but there's a surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I tried to write a Cleo fic, but than i came up with a pretty awesome OC, so I'm using her instead. Please give this fic a chance. I'm not a big fan of most OC and main characters fics, but I think I did a good job with this. Anyways, hope you all like it!**

Winter was sitting in an empty room. That's how her dreams always started. She wouldn't remember them until she was dreaming again though. Then, like always, her friend Calypso came out of nowhere and sat down next to Winter. this was when the dream whould change.

"Remind me, how long has it been?" Calypso asked.

"Four years," Winter answered. "I don't think he's coming back."

"Don't give up on hope, Winter. I'm sure he'll find you again."

"No man finds Ogygia twice." They were both silent for a moment. Then Winter realized she was crying.

"Don't cry'" Calypso said wiping Winter's tears.

"I can't believe the gods are so cruel! They sent me to this stupid little island, took my only friend here away from me, then they had the nerve to mess with my memories! I didn't do anything wrong! Why must I be punished!?"

"It'll be fine," Calypso reasured her friend. "Just remember all the fairy tales you told me." Then the dream was over

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Winter woke up, as usual, not remembering her dream who who she really was. She was stuck on Ogygia thinking she was Calypso. That was, until her true love kissed her, again. Anyway, she got up and went right to work in the garden. This was her favorite place on the island and she spent a lot more time there since he had left.

She had beening working for hours, when she noticed a dot in the distance. As it got a little closer, she thought it looked like a warship. "Great," she said to herself. "Now I'm going insane."

But the ship got closer, and she realized it was a ship. _He did it_, she thought. "HE DID IT!" she yelled this time. "HE'S HERE! HE MADE IT BACK!" She ran down to the beach, where there was now a young man waiting. He was a little taller and looked more like a man then a boy, but she knew it was him. Who else could it be with dark, curly hair like that?

The figure grinned at Winter/Calypso as she ran down to where he was standing. "I told you I'd come back."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're here!" Winter/Calypso said half tackling Leo.

"Of course I am," he said. "I couldn't just leave you here."

Winter/Calypso smiled at Leo. She was so happy to see him, not that she'd ever tell him that. She leaned in and kissed him. Mid-kiss, all of Winter's memories came flooding back to her. She pulled away.

"I guess that didn't happen either?" Leo said jokingly.

Winter stepped back. _Oh no, _she thought. _Why him. Why Leo Valdez. _

The grin disappeared from Leo's face. "Uh, Calypso."

"Oh no." Winter glared at the sky, then looked back at Leo. "Calypso isn't here. She left years ago."

It was Leo's turn to step back. "Then who the hades are you then!?"

Winter put her hand on her hips. "Listen Valdez. I'm guessing you're confused, and so am I. But anyway, the gods-" she glared at the sky again- "like to meddle in my." She looked at Leo. "Calypso left before you came. I was here when you arrived. Plus, you must remember me."

Leo squinted at Winter, then his eyes widened. "Winter?"

"Yep."

"But you look so different. Your hair isn't over your face. And you're wearing something other than that old sweatshirt. And you're nose isn't stuck in a book. And-"

"Shut up Valdez," Winter said with her arms crossed. "Now, let's get off this damned island."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Winter and Leo walked onto the Argo II. The only thing Winter didn't expect to see pin the ship was more people. A blond haired boy with a scar above his upper lip and a girl with choppy brown hair. Winter recognized the girl.

"Winter, this is Jason," Leo said pointing to the boy. "Do you remember Piper?"

Piper's eyes widened in realization. "Winter?" Winter Simpson?"

"Yep. That's me."

Piper went over and hugged her old friend. She then stepped back and looked at Winter with a smile. "I haven't seen you since- since-"

"Since the Wilderness School," Winter finished.

"Where did you go!?" Winter pointed toward the island. "How did you get there?"

"It's a long story-"

"We'd all like to hear," Leo interrupted. "Now let's get some food and here that story of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

The four demi-gods sat at the dinner table. Jason, Piper, and Leo ate while Winter told them her story.

"About a week before our trip to the grand canyon I went to bed like I usually do. When I woke up I was on the beach of Ogygia. The real Calypso took me in and we became friends. We were both a bit confused about how and why I was there. She and I decided it was the gods' plan and to just go with the flow of things. I lived with Calypso for about seven months, until one day I woke up and she was gone without a trace. She had told me about her past and this guy; I believe she told me that it was Percy Jackson"- The other three exchanged knowing looks at the name- "made a deal with the gods abput setting her free from a curse. I thought the gods had finally went through with their promise; leaving me alone on the island to fend for myself."

"A few days later I had a dream where Calypso came to me. She told she was fine and not to worry. She also said the gods' did have a plan for me and I wasn't some sort of randomized human being and things weren't just thrown at me out of the blue. When I was about to ask her what plan, I woke up. When I did wake up; I, Winter, was Calypso."

"That is, a very _interesting_ story" Jason spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had been wavering. "A couple things we might need to know, one: Are you a demi-god?"

"Sure."

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yes."

"Well, who is it" Winter looked around the room nervously; her stomach filled with 'butterflies' of anxiety, she felt as if somebody was going to jump out at her and scream "Gotcha!"

She finally opened her mouth to speak "It's… uhhh.. Persephone"

**A/N: Her birth is explained in the next chapter, please be patient with me and my terribly inconsistent updates. Also, my amazing and perfect cousin, Scribbles and Such, typed this chapter for me. You should check out her account. She posts mostly Fairy Tail fanfics, but has a Jelsa and a Soul Eater one going as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter looked at her friends. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It's not what you think! I was born from a flower that bloomed in Persephone's garden. Persephone raised me until I was ten. I guess you could I'm some sort of nymph, but O've never meet or heard of nymphs that are litterally born from lilly bells."

"Great, My girlfriend keeps getting weirder and weirder," Leo sai sarcasticly.

"I'm NOT your girlfriend, Valdez."

"It look like that when you ran into my arms less than an hour ago."

"I didn't ask to be taken away and be put under some crazy spell!" Winter stood up. "And I'm guessing either Hera or Aphrodite had some part in that? Or both?"

Jason nodded. "Juno did. I'm not sure about Venus though."

Winter turned and left the room saying, "I'm going to bed."

As she got to the door, Leo jumped up and ran over to her. "I'll show you your room."

"Right, might nee to know that," Winter blushe realizing what a scene she had just made. She and Leo then left the room.

"Here it is," Leo said pointing to the he and his old "friend" stood in front of. "My room right next door... in case you need anything." The last part he put in quickly.

"Thank you, Leo." Leo felt his heart skip at beat at Winter saying his first name.

"... Your welcome..." Winter quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. Leo noticed how graceful she looked...

'No,' he thought. 'That's the part of me that fellin love with Calypso talking.'

'But...' said another part, 'you like her when you meet her. Back at the Wilderness School. You always hung out with her and Piper, but mainly her. You sat with during lunch, class. You two had planed to be partner on the feild trip...'

"SHUT UP!" This being out loud, Winter poked her head out side the door. She was out of her greek dress, and was in a towel instead. 'She must have found the shower,' Leo thought to himself as he felt a blush form.

"Um, Leo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. yeah, I'm fine. just tralking to myself." He leaned on the door frame, until he sliped and fell onto the ground seconds after.

Winter giggled. "Okay then. Good night!"

" 'Night," Leo repiled as he got up and ran into his room as fast as he could.

**A/N: So, this is a T/PG-13 rated FanFic. The whole towel thing i thought might be funny, and you got to see that there is a bathroom in each room. And the towel was FULLY covering Winter. About the flower I mentioned, lily bell, is a real flower. I also made it her middle name, spelled Lily-Belle. I might update again this weekend, If not, I'll be back in a week or two!**


End file.
